Turkestan
'Turkestan' Formed by: Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgizistan, Uyghirstan, Kazakhstan Formation Requirements The primary difficulty with forming Turkestan is that, other than Uyghirstan, none of the countries that can form it have cores at the beginning of the game. Kazakh cores will come into being sometime (up to 8-10 years) after Nationalism & Imperialism is researched by the country that owns Aralsk (province id# 2702)... while the others appear sometime after Revolution & Counterrevolution is researched by the country that owns their capitals, so rather late in the game. Three countries that begin the game (Kokand, Khiva and Bukkhara) can ultimately form Turkestan, but they must first civilize and turn into the advanced version of their countries (see Notes below). No easy task. The primary decision to form Turkestan has the following requirements: *not at war *is civilized *either all Turkmenistan cores are either owned or the owner is in your sphere OR Turkmenistan cores have not yet been created and you own Ashkabad (province id# 1204) *either all Uzbekistan cores are either owned or the owner is in your sphere OR Uzbekistan cores have not yet been created and you own all cores for Khiva and Bukkhara instead (or have their owner in your sphere) *either all Tajikistan cores are either owned or the owner is in your sphere OR Tajikistan cores have not yet been created and you own Kulob (province id# 1207) *either all Kyrgizstan cores are either owned or the owner is in your sphere OR Kyrgizstan cores have not yet been created and you own all cores for Kokand (or have their owner in your sphere) Formation Effects *+20 Prestige *adds Turkmen, Uzbek, Kazak, Kirgiz, Tajik and Uighir as accepted cultures *adds Turkestan cores to all national core provinces of possible forming countries (so Khiva, Bukkhara, Kokand, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgizistan, Uyghirstan and Kazakhstan) *any existing country with Turkmen, Uzbek, Kirgiz or Tajik primary culture that is in your sphere is annexed Notes *Both Khiva and Bukkhara start off with a "Become Uzbekistan" decision which is available to them, requiring that they be civilized, has State & Government researched, that the other does not exist and that Tashkent (province id# 1195) is owned. This will remove all Khiva and Bukkhara cores and replace them with Uzbekistan cores-- in addition to adding cores to a number of surrounding provinces. *Kokand also starts off with a "Become Kyrgizstan" decision, requiring that it be civilized, has State & Government researched and that Bishkek (province id# 1189) is owned. This will remove all Kokand cores and replace them with Kyrgizstan cores-- in addition to adding cores to a number of surrounding provinces. *Khiva, Bukkhara and Kokand will also get an occasional event to reclaim their cultural lands once they have researched Post-Napoleonic Thought. This should appear about every 5 years or so (longer if they have recently lost a war or have less than 4 military units), and will reduce their relations with a random neighboring country who has at least one province that has their primary culture as a majority-- as well as giving them either a free Acquire State CB or a free Conquest CB depending on that country's size. This only applies to uncivs when they are uncivilized and applies to civs when they are civilized. Category:Countries Category:Formable Countries Category:Asian Countries Category:Vassal Formable Countries